Two Yamis, A Hikari, and A Drinking Game
by MuraSaturn
Summary: What happens when you mix together Bakura, Marik, Yami, and a drinking game? Do you get Duel Monsters Cards used as coasters? Do you get Marriage? *WARNING: May contain a drunken Bakura.*


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh , The Smash Bros. Series, Pokemon, the drinking game that they played, or The Little Engine That Could.**

Bakura's P.O.V.

Mornings were usually the time for me to wake up or to wake up and get over a hangover. On this particular morning, I was getting over the worst hangover I've ever had. My original plan for the morning was to stay in bed all day, sleep and maybe watch some television, but that all changed when a certain someone barged into my room.

"Rise and shine!" he screamed as he jumped on my bed, narrowly missing my ribs. I grabbed his shirt collar,

"Marik what the heck do you want? I'm trying to sleep away my friggin hangover!" I yelled at him, my ears still ringing from his loud entrance.

Marik smiled, "Silly Bakura, there's no cure for a hangover!" I was getting extremely irritated.

"I never said there was a bloody cure!" I screamed but I quickly regretted it. I quickly ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach. Marik followed me in and held my hair away from my face.

"Do you remember how you got so drunk Bakura?"

"No." I replied as soon as I finished. "What happened anyway?"

"Well…"

"Wait!" I interrupted, "Does this involve Mariku and a bottle of Nyquil?"

"Not this time."

"Ok, carry on."

"Thank you, It all started when everyone met up at Yugi's house for a Smash Bros. Tournament. You, Me, and The Pharaoh got bored so we went into the basement, and that's when Yami decided that we should play a game."

-Flashback(3rd Person P.O.V.)-

"Here's how we play the game." Yami started as he placed glasses in front of each of them. "Apparently it's called I Never."

"Don't you mean Never Have I Ever?" Bakura questioned.

"Not in my world Thief, not in my world."

Marik raised his hand, "Isn't this the game where you get drunk?"

Bakura sighed, "First of all Marik you're not in school, you don't have to raise your bloody hand. Second of all, name a drinking game that doesn't have everyone drunk near the end."

"The drinking game where you drink every time the Trix Rabbit gets to eat his own cereal."

"…I stand corrected."

"Can I explain the game now?" Yami asked.

"Knock yourself out." Bakura replied.

" Ok. What happens is that one person says something that they've never done before and the people that have done what the other hasn't has to take a sip." Yami explained.

Bakura chuckled, "Since when did you know so much about modern pop culture?"

"Since when did Egyptian tomb robbers have British accents? Yami said back.

"Touché." Bakura muttered.

"Does this game involve cards?" Marik asked. Bakura sighed,

"Marik, are you that-"

"Why yes, it does."

"…seriously?" Bakura asked. "How?"

"We're going to use our favorite cards as coasters."

"Why?"

"Because Yugi will get pissed if we don't use one."

"Are you sure you didn't drink anything beforehand Pharaoh?" Bakura questioned.

"…just get your cards." Yami said. Bakura reluctantly put Dark Necrofear under his glass and Marik did the same to one of his cards.

"I'll go first." Marik volunteered. "I've never had a bitter rival." Bakura and Yami both took a sip.

Next it was Yami's turn, "I've never had my hairstyle go past my shoulders." Bakura and Marik both took a sip but Marik quickly spat his out.

"You never said anything about drinking it straight Pharaoh!" he yelled.

"Did I forget to mention that? My bad."

"You know Marik, you don't have to play the game ." Bakura added.

"I won't! I have to drive me and Mariku back home anyway." He said as he put his card back in his pocket.

"Alright then. I have never tried a playing with Hula Hoop." Bakura confessed. Yami took a sip.

"I've never been a Pokemon Master." Bakura took a sip.

-Later-

Hours have passed and Bakura and Yami were still playing the game, and they didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon. Marik felt drunk just by looking at them.

"I think it's time to call it a night guys." He announced to the two drunken boys.

"Bakura." Yami called. "Tell your wife to shut up."

"Shut up Marik."

"Bakura I'm not your wife and I don't plan on being married anytime soon!" Marik yelled.

"Sure we are!" Bakura laughed as hiccups escaped from his mouth. "Cue the Pharaoh!" Yami staggered out of his chair and stood in front of the table. He opened a book entitled The Little Engine That Could and started to say the following words:

"We are gathered here today for the marriage of-"

"Cut to the chase!" Bakura interrupted.

Marik's eyes widened. "I don't I get a say in-"

"Do you, Bakura, take Marik Ishtar to be your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do."

"Do you, Marik Ishtar, take Bakura as your lawfully married husband?"

"No! I do not!"

"To freakin' bad!" Yami yelled. " I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." Bakura gave Marik a quick peck on the lips.

"Yay!" Bakura and Yami cheered in unison.

"Ok." Bakura said. "Back to the game."

"_What the Frick just happened?" _Marik thought, lightly touching his lips in disgust.

-Two Hours Later-

"I've never challenged Hokey Pokey Elmo to a dance off." Yami murmured, he could barely sit up straight anymore.

"Ok, now you're doing this on purpose." Bakura hiccupped as he took a sip.

"Yep, pretty much." Yami said as he passed out, Bakura followed soon after. Marik sighed,

"I'll go get Ryou and Yugi."

-End Of Flashback(Bakura's P.O.V.)-

My face slowly turned red as Marik finished his story. "I was so drunk that I married you?"

"Not really, The Pharaoh doesn't really count as an officiant." He said. I let out a sigh of relief but I couldn't help but wonder what I would've done if it was official. Marik sat beside me and patted me on the back reassuringly,

"Don't feel so bad, The Pharaoh married himself to something too."

"Who?" Marik leaned in and whispered it into my ear. I started to laugh loudly, not caring about the noise or how it's going to affect my hangover.

"He…he married himself to…." I broke out into laughter again. "At least my 'wife' is pretty!"

"Wait, what did you say?" Marik asked.

"Nothing." I smirked. It was nice to know that the Pharaoh was suffering from last night as well, wherever the heck he was.

-Somewhere(3rd Person P.O.V.)-

Yami tiredly opened his eyes, "Where am I?" he asked himself. His surroundings didn't look familiar that's for sure, but he did notice that someone was sleeping next to him. He couldn't really tell who it was for sure, the person had the cover over their whole body. "Um." Yami whispered as he poked the person next to him. "Hello?"

"Just five more minutes." The person murmured half asleep. Yami immediately recognized the person's voice and yanked the cover off of them.

"J-Jaden Yuki?" he stammered.

"Yugi Mutou?" Jaden screamed, now fully awake.

Both of their screams echoed through out the world that day.


End file.
